Following the line
by Arithra
Summary: Sometimes a moment has consequences that no one can predict. Drabbled and Challenge responses. Always complete.
1. Black Hound

**Answer to the **"**19,000 Prompts, 500 Words, One Week" Challenge. **

* * *

**Black Hound**

The image of the grim had decorated the Black Coat of Arms for centuries. At first glance people assumed the black dogs flanking the shield to be common dogs, but those who knew about the history of the old family knew better.

Why it was the Grim was not known outside of the house however. It had to do with Black Magic, the darkest of the Dark Magics that had first given the Black family their name, a form of magic that to this day only the descendants of the Black family, touched by the family magic were capable of. It had to do with one Witch binding a grim and forcing him into human form. The rest is history.


	2. Tie The Knot

**Answer to the **"**19,000 Prompts, 500 Words, One Week" Challenge. **

* * *

**Tie The Knot**

When Orion Black had been told that a wife for him had been chosen, the first thing he had done was sigh deeply. Not because he was opposed to the idea of marriage but mostly because he actually wanted to marry a woman that he actually liked, or dare he think it, loved.

However thinking this way was greatly different from actually saying it: As the heir to the House of Black his priorities should not be so plebeian after all. The only thing he should be worried about was whether or not the bloodline of his bride to be was pure.

Then he was told the future Lady Blacks name: Walburga Black.

At least this time Orion could say with certainty that his thoughts followed the appropriate path, even if the sarcastic undertone might not be appreciated. The bloodline at least was quite clear.

Still marriages were supposed to be happy occasions.

So why, Orion wondered, did he feel a lot more like he was tying his own noose as opposed to tying the more figurative knot?


	3. Reasons

**This is the answer to the ****"19,000 Prompts, 500 Words, One Week" Challenge.**

* * *

**Reasons**

Charlus Potter had never considered himself to be a warrior.

But now his family lay in shambles, most of them dead and those that remained behind were traumatised children.

Charlus Potter might have been a Gryffindor in school but he had always chosen talking his way out of a situation over a violent approach.

But Grindewald had made it quite clear that he had no interest in talking, only in subjugation.

Charlus Potter had never wanted to involve himself in the war that was brewing in Europe.

But for all that the Potter family was considered a light family their origins lay elsewhere. Long behind them, but never forgotten. A shadow of it remained in their family motto to this day.

_Concussus surgo. _

When struck I rise. But Charlus would not only rise. He would strike back.


	4. Road Signs

**This is the answer to the ****"19,000 Prompts, 500 Words, One Week" Challenge.**

* * *

**Road Signs**

It was only when the door of the house that he had grudgingly called 'home' for the last sixteen years fell shut behind him with stark finality, when the full extend of what he had just done settled on Sirius shoulders – heavy like a wet blanket.

It was then that he realized with starting clarity that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing or where he was doing. It was a bit like standing at a crossroad in front of a road sign, one side saying 'this way up', the other 'this way down'. The only unfortunate thing about it was that the arrows showing which direction was which were no longer readable.

Still as Sirius started walking he knew that wherever this might leave him, he knew that he would never have forgiven him for making a different choice.


	5. Red

**This is the answer to the ****"19,000 Prompts, 500 Words, One Week" Challenge.**

* * *

**Red**

The first thing Arthur Weasley, third son of the house of Weasley, noticed when he first laid eyes on Molly Prewett was that her hair was the most fetching shade of red. The second was that she had two older brothers.

It was the latter fact that made him hesitate in his approach of his yearmate for a while, but Arthur Weasley was not a Gryffindor for nothing and he managed to work up the courage to not only approach Molly, but also face her brothers down in a stare down.

Only years later would the twins confess to him that they had not only been checking whether he was good enough for their baby sister, but also if he would be capable of surviving her wrath. When he had first started courting the young woman, this statement had confused him, but when the confession was made Arthus simply nodded sagely, fully aware of the fact that the scariest one out of the Prewett siblings weren't the twins, be it alone of together, but their younger sister who had a temper that could not be described with fiery, but rather reminded one of a very active volcano.


End file.
